Chien enragé
by FromOmegaToAlpha
Summary: Stiles se laisse posséder par la haine, et quand tout lui a été arraché, il ne peut que punir celui qui lui a tout enlevé. DarkFiction, Mort de personnages principaux, Violence, et Sterek.


_Bonsoir mes chers lecteurs! et chères lectrices!_

 _Je vous présente ici un one-shot mettant en scène mes/nos chouchous, Stiles et Derek!_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

 ** _WARNINGS:_**

 _-Violence_

 _-Mort de personnages principaux_

* * *

 **Chien Enragé**

Il se tenait là, les yeux vides, le corps transi de douleur, tout son être tremblant, de la plante de ses pieds, jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, tout son être était en deuil. Il n'était qu'une carapace, vide. Incapable de retrouver l'être qui autrefois l'habitait, incapable de se souvenir de lui, et pourtant, il le haïssait. Il le haïssait d'avoir été heureux, puis d'avoir cessé d'exister. Il le haïssait d'avoir aimé, d'avoir vécu, il le haïssait d'avoir respiré, vu et ressenti autre chose que la perte ou la haine. Car sa carapace n'était que pure haine, colère, ressentiments et hargne. Cette haine le consumait, le réduisant en cendres puis le ressuscitant tel un Phénix, pour l'abattre plus durement, le pousser plus loin dans le gouffre. Cette haine le tuait, et pourtant, elle l'empêchait de mourir. Cette haine, envers lui-même et envers cet homme, était devenue sa plus féroce amie, son ennemie la plus attentionnée. Cette haine était un ange cornu, un démon ailé qui lui susurrai à l'oreille. Qui lui disait de faire ce à quoi il pensait. Ce que ses tripes lui hurlaient, ce que son cœur brisé ne pouvait interdire, et ce que son cerveau ne pouvait raisonner. Cet haine l'éveillait. Cette soif de vengeance. Parce qu'il sait que ce n'est pas de la justice. La haine se fout bien de la justice. Ce que la haine veut, c'est la vengeance. Elle veut prohiber le pardon, châtier le repenti, et affamer le bourreau. Elle veut se sentir victorieuse. Elle veut voir la mort frapper ceux qui ont voulu l'effacer, elle, la haine, la remplacer par l'amour. Elle veux mettre à genoux ses ennemis, les faire supplier pour leur survie pour ensuite les détruire. Ce que la haine veut, c'est qu'il meure. Que l'homme paye par son sang les crimes qu'il a commis. Ce que Stiles veut, c'est que Derek meure.

Il se tenait là, les pieds bien ancrés au sol, la mâchoire crispée, à s'en casser les dents, le corps raidi par l'impatience. Il ne saurait attendre. La haine ne saurait attendre. Sa soif devait être comblée, le sang devait couler, les os devaient craquer, les larmes devaient tomber. Il se laissa entièrement posséder par cette haine qui l'accompagnait. Il se vit entrer dans la large pièce. Il se vit dégainer l'arme de service usée qu'il avait volé. Il se vit le charger avec les balles qu'il avait préparé. Il se vit enlever le cran de sûreté. Il s'entendit crier, hurler le nom de celui qu'il va tuer. Il s'entendit persifler, cracher ce qu'il le savait allait blesser. Dans un premier temps plus que la première balle. Puis les prochains coups lui infligeront une douleur telle qu'il ne sera même pas en mesure de comparer. Il entendit sa cible arriver, ses pas lourds marteler le sol, ses apitoiements exciter sa haine. Il entendit les mots qu'il prononçait. Il entendit les "désolé", les "j'ai tout essayé", les "je ne voulais pas". Il entendit ces mots, ces groupements aléatoires de lettres qui pour lui n'avaient aucun sens. Car les seuls mots qu'il connaissait étaient "haine" et " venger". Il sentit son bras tressauter lorsque la gâchette fut pressée, il sentit son épaule reculer. Il sentit ses doigts craquer quand l'arme fut lâchée, il sentit la haine jubiler. Il sentit ses phalanges s'écraser sur le visage de son adversaire, il sentit ses ongles s'abîmer en griffant la peau à sa portée. Il sentit son genou s'écraser sur les côtes adverses, son pied renverser celui qui refusait de se protéger ou de riposter. La haine était en train de prendre son pied, à le torturer. À torturer celui qui lui avait déjà trop pris. Le jeune Stilinski est en train de prendre son pied à torturer le jeune Hale.

Il se tenait là, assis sur celui qu'il avait lynché, le regard sombre et le sourire maléfique. Il ressentait la haine en lui qui lui disait d'achever ce qu'il était venu accomplir. Il vit son bras se saisir du couteau qu'il avait emmené, il le vit lacérer les chairs déjà bien trop maltraitées, il se vit s'approcher du crâne de sa victime pour venir à son oreille chuchoter. Pour l'accuser. Pour le torturer d'autant plus. Pour le briser. Pour lui rappeler qu'il les avait tués. Sa main n'était peut-être pas celle qui avait tenu la hache, mais c'était tout de même cet homme qui avait provoqué leurs morts. Scott. Mélissa. Le Shérif. Lydia. Ce n'était pas sa main qui les avait achevés, mais c'était lui qui les avait menés au Colisée. Et lorsque qu'il se redressa doucement, son visage accolé au blessé, il l'entendit parler. Il l'entendit répliquer. Non par ses poings, mais par ses mots. Il l'entendit frapper là où cela pouvait blesser. Il entendit très bien ces quelques mots: "Ils étaient morts à partir du moment où ils t'avaient rencontré". Il les entendit résonner. Encore et encore. Il les sentit rebondir contre sa carapace, faisant plus que de la fissurer. Il sentit cette carapace de haine se briser, et pour la première fois depuis leur mort, il se sentit pleurer. Et son corps lui paraissait lourd, d'une lourdeur inégalée. Et il s'affaissa contre lui, torse contre torse. Visage contre visage. Cœur contre cœur. Et il l'entendit dire qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il était désolé. Et encore une fois, ce mot n'avait pour lui aucun sens. Il s'était arrêté au verbe aimer. Parce qu'une fois la haine tomber, c'est tout ce qui lui restait. Il ne savait plus qu'aimer.

Stiles aimait Derek.

Derek aimait Stiles.

Et peu importe ce qu'ils pourraient traverser, ils ne sauront que s'aimer.


End file.
